iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugh Pryor
Hugh Pryor is the third and youngest son of Lady Anna and Lord Andrew Pryor, head of House Pryor and Lord of Pebble. The young Pryor is a Novice in the Citadel as he studies the matters of alchemy and medicine. Appearance Hugh is a tall and handsome young man, he stands at six feet tall. Just like his father, he has dark brown hair and grey eyes, it is said in Pebble and in the Citadel that his eyes are as hard as stone. The young Pryor is muscular, which is unusual for Maesters that study in the Citadel. He is covered in battle scars, most notably, a trio of claw marks that cover his chest, not only that, but a scar runs from the center of the back of his neck to his lower back. History Hugh Pryor is the third and youngest son of Lady Anna and Lord Andrew Pryor, head of House Pryor and Lord of Pebble. He was born and raised in Pebble, an island in the Bite, sworn to the Eyrie. Born the third son, Hugh never had any chance to be the heir to Pebble, that gave him time to learn and concentrate in other matters. These matters include how to fight and how to properly ride a horse. When he learned that Maester Rodrik knew various ways to heal and help people with diseases and wounds, he started to ask the Maester of House Pryor to teach him about these aspects. As the youngest son of Lord of Pebble showed interest in those areas of study, the Maester complied to Hugh's wish of learning about medicines and ways of healing wounds and diseases. Although Hugh had an interest in the aspects of medicine, he never gave up on combat training and became a force to be reckoned with, especially, because of his ability to use both hands in combat. At the age of fourteen, Hugh and his older brother, Robert, had an encounter with five Burned Men. At this time, Hugh wasn't the best fighter but was still able to kill two of the clansmen while his brother killed the other three. This all happened whilst they were fighting against the Burned Men clan with their father, Lord Andrew Pryor. In that same month, Robert was ordered to deal with the raids in the northern mountains of the Fingers. Robert Pryor, the heir to Pebble, took his two younger brothers, William and Hugh, to help him battle the Burned Men. The Pryor forces were joined by the Tollett troops commanded by Ser Yohn Tollett. With the help of the Tolletts, the Pryor brothers were able to kill the Red Hand and the remnants of the Burned Men in the area and in return were knighted by Ser Yohn Tollett. In his search for knowledge, Hugh left Pebble, at the age of twenty, and travelled all the way to Oldtown in the Reach to meet the Maesters that live in the Citadel. He was given the opportunity to study within the walls of the Citadel and amongst the brightest of the great Order of the Maesters. Recent Events The recent Novice of the Order of the Maesters has been studying the matters of medicine, healing practices and alchemy in the Citadel for about a year. He finds himself near the first step to be a Maester, his first link. His life has been calm and free of trouble, almost an Acolyte, Hugh seems satisfied with the path he chose. Family * His father, Andrew Pryor (b. 324 | 44) * His mother, Anna Pryor (f. Tollett) (b. 325 | 43) ** His brother, Robert Pryor (b. 343 | 25) ** His brother, William Pryor (b. 346 | 22) ** Hugh Pryor (b. 347 | 21) References Category:Valeman Category:House Pryor